


Beacon Hills Stitch and Bitch Chapter 28

by Swing Set in December (swing_set13)



Series: Knitting is all the Rage [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek knits a scarf. Finds friends along the way. And maybe be accidentally wooing Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beacon Hills Stitch and Bitch Chapter 28

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by [ this amazing pic](http://ferrystuffs.tumblr.com/post/30345638109/cbgfhvhb-i-swear-i-am-horizontal-in-bed-waiting-for). And mostly since Derek deserves friends.

Derek meets Julia through his court appointed anger management class. Which is largely due to his less that cooperative arrest and hostile behaviour during his subsequent interrogation for the murder of his sister. Despite finally being exonerated. Regardless, he meets Julia. Julia being required by another judge to find her zen in some other way than beating up guys twice her size when they were dicks. Julia says that with a steady heartbeat.

They’re partners in class. Mainly since they're the youngest there. Julia reminds him of Laura. Julia crinkles her nose dubiously when their teacher makes them draw their feelings tree and whispers sarcastic commentary during the PSA videos that their teacher never fails to unearth. Some from the 1970s. She has a quick wit and a bright smile. She smells like ink and paper and is always in sharp suits and her dark brown hair frazzled by running around doing whatever junior associates do at her law firm. She's helped him out of a parking ticket, so Derek assumes she knows what she's doing. Aside from when she gets into rants with non-communicative vending machines during their class breaks. 

Derek isn’t really getting anything out of the class. Aside from Julia’s company and shitty coffee. He’s still angry. Very angry. He feels the teacher edge away from him a lot. That only gets Julia to snort with barely concealed laughter. 

***

So on their last day, Julia gives him crimson yarn, unexpectedly. She wrapped it in a Transformers’ gift bag. Derek hears Stiles’ gleeful laugh, sharp and bright, in his head for a moment. His eyes casting a quick look around, as if Stiles would appear from behind the door, tumbling in ungracefully with a million words to say on Derek being in Beacon Hills' community center on a Wednesday. 

“Oh don’t give me that look,” huffs Julia, her hands on her hips. “I’m trying to help. You have a lot of pent up anger Derek.”

“I don’t,” he says, because the teacher is staring at him warily, clutching the feeling stick. Derek hates the feeling stick. He's broken two already.

“Rrrright,” says Julia. “Well, we meet at Cafe Luna on Monday at six. My boyfriend’s roommate actually runs it. It’s very zen. And no, I am not bullshitting you. I actually haven’t contemplated strangling my douchetastic coworker in two weeks since I started knitting during lunch breaks.”

Derek looks at the yarn again. Contemplative. He’s going to miss his weekly hour of normalcy the class provides. Mainly since Julia is the only person his age that treats him like he’s not out to ruin their lives and kick puppies.

“Mondays?”

The grin that blossoms on Julia’s face is a punch to the gut. Laura would have loved hanging out with her.

***

It’s not just Derek there who’s the only guy. There’s Steve. Steve looms because knitting is too frustrating for him since his hands still tremor a bit, he’s recently back from his second Iraq tour. Cece, Julia’s boyfriend's roommate, who smells like a craft store exploded, runs workshops at the VA hospital. So Derek feels less like the odd one out. He ends up talking to Steve about cars, baseball and the secrets of making a good chili. Plus, watching Julia pout over her knitting is hilarious. They all take turns buying coffee.

It’s nice.

***

He’s got the makings of a scarf. Or a dish towel if he wants to stop. Cece is always quick with encouragements and is always there with a sunny smile. He actually helped change her tires with her boyfriend, Mike, on a quiet weekend. Staying for dinner and catching the Dodgers cream the Mets on Mike’s flat screen. It's odd. Odd to have people outside of pack in his contact list. Odd that Steve will call randomly to see if Derek wants to join a pick up game of football at the park. 

It's odd. But Derek feels like it's something. Something good.

***

So he starts knitting outside of Mondays. And when the weather nips down to chilly, he’s got a scarf. Cece shows him how to cast off. They argued good naturedly on how to finish it. Julia’s still bitter about her warped hat. The one that makes her look like a renegade Smurf. But not in a good way.

He’s already promised to make her a scarf. She adamant about red and gold. Something about a book series she can't stop talking about.

Derek’s not used to friends. But this group feels like it. A group that isn’t a band of teenagers that almost never listen.

***

It’s Stiles who notices. Stiles always notices.

“New scarf?” he says. “Didn’t know werewolves felt nippy.”

Derek’s bitch face speaks for itself. But his anger is lethargic. Knitting has been helping. Or maybe the fact that it’s Monday night and he’s full from Cece’s blondie bars. 

Stiles rocks on his heels expecting a lunge but Derek just stands there. Stiles actually wilts, which confuses Derek more than he’d like to admit. He would have thought his non-reaction would be progress to this growing trust between them. But Stiles looks put out. Hunching more in his jacket and rubbing his arms.

“I made it,” he admits, gruffly. Which makes Stiles’ eyes widen in shock. Derek unwinds it from his neck and hands it to the younger man. He has a full night of training to get to. Stiles looks a bit blue, the warehouse is anything but insulated from the autumn chill.

Stiles is actually speechless.

“Don’t get it dirty,” Derek growls out when Stiles seems unsure what to do. Derek ignores Stiles’ rabbiting heartbeat as he takes off his leather jacket in preparation for training. The air is cool but comfortable.

Stiles wraps the scarf around his neck, gingerly and looks at Derek warily. But the moment is broken when Isaac and Erica barrel into the building.

***

He forgets to take it back, the night ending with another argument over the Argents with Scott.

***

“Cute scarf,” says a pretty brunette from behind Stiles.

Stiles flails and almost spills his coffee, the woman steadies his arm.

“Thanks,” he says, his face heating. He’s been wearing it since Monday. Even when the cold snap ended. Derek hasn't said anything. And Stiles refuses to read more into it. He feels his ears burning, regardless. 

The brunette grins impishly before walking off.

***

Derek’s got a new ball of yarn. A deep indigo colour.

“Not making a matching set?” asks Julia from over her new project of socks. Or gloves. It’s hard to tell. Cece usually fixes it when Julia goes to the washroom. 

“What?”

“Your young man,” she trails off with a knowing smirk.

Derek feels his face heat unexpectedly. His heart clenching weirdly. 

“Don’t worry, I think he feels the same way,” consoles Julia.

Derek frowns at his needles. He’s just making a new scarf. That’s all. He feels awkward to ask for the scarf back, especially since he still has Stiles’ shirt from that whole debacle with Scott's cellphone. It’s more of an even trade. No matter how big Julia’s grin is getting.


End file.
